


Just Before We Go

by hilariousandunappreciated



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilariousandunappreciated/pseuds/hilariousandunappreciated
Summary: Before all the people, hotels, travel, stress, Dan and Phil should try something different, right?





	Just Before We Go

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Here´s a new fic I have worked on for a couple weeks! It was a friend´s idea and I decided to take up the challenge :) ty @gracie-the-gay-yeet on tumblr and my friend Blizz for being betas

     It had been a tedious, exhausting day. Rehearsal had lasted hours and both Dan and Phil burst into their flat, purple circles rapidly forming under their eyes, bodies drained. Almost entirely in sync, they both trudged to the lounge to lie on the couch, feet too tired to make it to either bedroom. As soon as Dan's back had slouched into the crease of the grey sofa, he sighed in exasperation. Phil followed suit, propping his legs on top of Dan's and sidling close to him. They laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes when a low growl from Phil's stomach sounded between them.

Dan giggled, pitch high but tiredness leaking through,

     “Nice, Phil.”

Phil gave Dan a look,

     “ _What_ ? We haven't eaten in so long I'm _starving_!”

     “ _Phil._ We ate like maybe two hours ago.”

Dan's eyes shot a look of annoyed adoration, smiling in spite of himself and dimple betraying him.

     “Yeah but that's too long ago. We should order food.”

Dan sighed, still giving Phil that look that said, ‘It's a good thing you're cute.’

     “Okay, Lester, what are we having then? We don't have any food here.”

Phil expressed his sentence by waving his delicate hands around the air,

      “Well, obviously we're ordering in. If we didn't it wouldn't be in true Dan and Phil style. I'm thinking sushi.”

Dan rolled his eyes, still annoyed but too fond of Phil to say anything about it. He reached his broad hands and arms underneath Phil's legs to shove them off of him and rose to make the call. 

* * *

 

      Food had been ordered, an amount enough to feed a family of four, probably, but Dan always ordered extra. He made his way back to the lounge and saw Phil practically falling asleep on the couch, head nodding and lids half closed. Dan sat next to him slowly, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into his chest, lacing the fingers of his other hand into Phil's. Phil hummed in acknowledgement of the touch, leaning his head on Dan's consistently warm chest.  Dan's cheek rested on Phil's head, the fine black hairs brushing his face. Phil lifted his legs and laid them across Dan's lap once again, content and comfy as ever. They cuddled this way for another twenty minutes before the buzz of the door startled Phil awake and he groaned,

      “Mm, Daan, can you get it, _please?”_

Breath sighed through Dan's nostrils and he looked over at Phil. They were nearly touching noses and he bent down to peck the bridge of Phil's nose.

      “Alright, but you have to get off of me, first.” And he moved to elbow Phil away before Phil shuffled back, lying back onto the cushions as he watched Dan walk out the door, smile tugging at his relaxed mouth.

      Phil allowed his body to sink back into the couch as he waited for Dan's return. He crossed his arms and only lifted his head when he saw Dan saunter back into the lounge, two full delivery bags in hand. Dan glanced down at Phil and silently asked him to scoot over, just a look from his deep eyes could tell Phil what he was asking; they had such a connection they communicated this way all too often. Phil shuffled to the other cushion, allowing Dan to settle next to him, placing the bags on the coffee table and immediately pulling all the boxes out. Dan reached the bottom of one bag, containers of food spread out on the table, and laughed as he reached a hand in and pulled out a handful of chopsticks. His laugh was shrill but delightful, and Phil looked over to ask what was so humorous.

     “They must think we're a family of five!” Dan chuckled, rosy patch igniting his cheek.

     “Well, we could probably eat for a family of five, anyway,” Phil mused, licking his lips and finally sitting up to stretch down and grip a set of chopsticks. He fiddled with them for a moment, clumsy as he was, and pinched them together a few times before preparing to grab a fresh sushi roll from it's confined take out box.

     Before taking a bite and devouring his first, much desired roll, Phil turned to Dan and left a peck on his light pink lips. He felt incredibly warm and content and at home right now, the only way he could think to express it somehow was through physical touch. Dan kissed him back eagerly, humming in aplomb before settling back in his original position on the sofa. He extended the chopsticks out and brought a roll to his mouth, stuffing it hungrily and chewing with fervour. Phil glanced over as Dan chewed, cheeks full like a starved chipmunk during the winter.

     “Oh, _nice_ one, Dan,” Phil chuckled heartily, eyes crinkling at the sight of his ridiculous looking boyfriend, cheeks stuffed with sushi. Dan was too occupied to notice, closing his eyes in near ecstasy at the sensation of tasting quality food.

     “Hnnmmg,” Dan moaned, causing Phil's eyes to roll dramatically, “this is so damn good.”

Phil laughed again before using his clumsy hands to fumble with the chopsticks and grabbing his first roll. He popped it into his mouth and chewed with delight at the burst of flavor exploring his taste buds.

     “Mmm!” He hummed in agreement, “so good!” he continued, food muffling the sound.

As he swallowed the food, pleasure leaked into his veins and he raised his eyes to Dan, who had started on another roll, eyes still shut and humming happily. Seeing Dan in this state, an intriguing idea suddenly invaded his mind. He felt a twinge of arousal in his gut, to his surprise.

 _That might be interesting_ , he pondered, _but I wonder if Dan would even_ …

    “Dan, wait,” he blurted, causing Dan to pause, mouth open, preparing to guide the chopsticks to his lips for another bite.

    “I have an idea.”

Dan shoved the roll into his mouth anyway and right before swallowing, mumbled,

     “What?”

Phil gulped, nervous,

     “What if--what if we ate-” but then he shook his head as if the thought would go with it. “Nevermind. It's dumb.”

     Dan's mouth opened,

     “Phiiil! Tell me! _Please_?”

Dan shifted closer to Phil on the couch and set a rough hand on his thigh. Phil took in an uncertain breath,

     “Take your shirt off.”

Dan's head shot up,

     “ _What?”_

Phil emphasized again,

     “Take your shirt off.”

Dan smirked,

     “ _Oh_ , so it's _that_ kind of idea?” He leaned in and pressed a comforting kiss to Phil's pursed lips, cuddling into him.

     “Go on, then. What are we doing?”

Dan's warmth stretched and spread throughout Phil's skin and had a way of calming him. It only made him increasingly drawn to Dan and this crazy idea. The small twinge from before grew. Phil lowered his voice considerably, sending a tingle up Dan's spine and injecting his veins,

     “Get undressed and I'll show you.”

Dan hesitated at first, but eventually pulled the t-shirt over his already heated torso and tossing it to the floor. Phil's eyes travelled along Dan's form, his pale white neck ready for teeth to sink into, collarbones jutting out from his chest, broad shoulders flexing slightly under the tension. _Yeah_ , Phil thought, _I definitely want to do this_.

      “Jeans, too.” Phil ordered.

      “Seriously, Phil?” but Dan noticed Phil's unwavering expression and shifted to pull his jeans off.

     Phil's eyes continued to scale Dan's exposed form and smirked, amused. He realized he had been staring a moment too long when Dan cleared his throat,

     “Um, Phil? Now what?” looking for some sort of direction.

Phil hesitantly came-to before responding,

     “Right. Lie down.”

Dan's eyes widened, amber and gold beneath them dancing in curiosity. He slowly complied, waiting for Phil to make room before spreading his limber body across the grey expanse of the couch. He glanced up at Phil suspiciously,

    “I don't trust this at all, but alright.”

Phil remained turned toward Dan,

    “Oh, _c'mon_ , Dan, we're about to go on tour and won't get to do anything like this. We'll be too tired and cramped in a hotel room.”

Dan rolled his eyes,

     “Alright, go on, then.”

Phil reached over to the coffee table with his chopsticks, grabbing a fresh sushi roll before facing Dan once again.

     “Oh my fucking _God,_ Phil.” Dan stammered, “you want to eat sushi off of me? _That's_ what we're doing?”

Phil's expression grew concerned,

      “Is that okay?” He lowered his voice to a near whisper.

Dan chuckled airily at this response,

      “Of course it's okay! But I knew it, I _knew_ you had a fucking food kink.”

Phil snickered, looking down at Dan's smug face,

     “I _do not_!” he protested as he used his free hand to shove Dan in the side. But Dan moved only slightly and Phil subconsciously left a smooth hand on Dan’s stomach, thumb tracing miniature semicircles into his skin. Dan smirked and stared up at Phil expectantly,

    “You _do_. So what are you gonna do about it?” Dan finished his sentence with a mischievous wink and took his bottom lip between his teeth.

     Phil watched every inch of Dan's chest move as he propped himself up on his elbows and jutted his chin and jaw up, eyeing Phil, waiting for the next step in this experiment of theirs. He fluttered his eyelashes to flirt shamelessly with Phil, eyes asking him to act. To be daring. To do to him all the sticky, sweet, dirty things he wanted to. It was exhilarating.

     “I'll show you,” Phil replied huskily, bending toward Dan and placing a smooth, slow kiss on his lips that lingered pleasantly.

Phil placed his palm against Dan's chest, fingers igniting with the heat of skin and anticipation. He pushed Dan back down, and Dan relaxed his body into the couch cushions. Phil's body weight pressed into Dan slightly as he leaned down to place a roll of cool sushi on Dan's chest. Dan watched intently, curiously aroused. Phil grabbed a soy sauce packet from the coffee table and returned his eyes to Dan, never looking away as he used his teeth to open it. Dan's eyes widened as Phil tipped the packet toward his torso, leisurely pouring the sauce into Dan's belly button and traced it up his stomach to the sushi roll lying on his chest. Satisfied with this, Phil kneeled over the top of Dan's bewildered body and began lapping soy sauce from his stomach. Tongue warm and wet, he agonizingly trailed from Dan's navel up to his stomach in a straight line, tasting the saltiness of the sauce with the sweetness of Dan's heated skin. Dan let out a breath, surprisingly pleased with Phil's actions and waited with bated breath for what was next. Phil licked his lips sensually, once again licking up Dan's stomach and reaching the roll, lips stretching over it as he bit down, catching a bit of Dan's skin with his bite, remnants of the taste still on his tongue. Phil moaned as he tasted each component of the roll, perfectly harmonized together. Dan whimpered a little under the pressure of Phil's body. Phil cocked an eyebrow,

    “You like that?”

Dan nodded,

    “Surprisingly, yes.” And he reached up to tug at Phil's t-shirt, “You, too. I want to feel more of you.”

Phil complied and pulled his shirt over his head, quiff falling a little more into his face. Dan reached out to touch Phil's chest, but Phil caught his wrists in time,

    “Not yet, baby. I have better ideas.”

Dan sighed. How was he so worked up already? He wasn't expecting to enjoy this but it was Phil. Phil's lips. Phil's teeth. Phil's tongue.

     Phil grabbed his chopsticks once again, using the end of one to trace Dan's torso, pausing right before the waistband of his briefs and smiling. He pinched another piece of sushi between the chopsticks and paused to consider where this one would be placed. As he decided, he leaned back onto Dan, heel of his free hand pressing gently against the growing bulge in Dan's underwear. Dan let out a small moan, begging for Phil to continue. Phil carefully placed a roll on Dan's stomach, using more soy sauce to cover it, sauce slipping underneath Dan's underwear and filling his navel again.

     “Phiil, it's sticky.”

Phil growled a little,

     “Well we're going to get all sticky anyway, right? Might as well enjoy this, too.”

Dan nodded in defeat and gasped as Phil, without warning, pressed his palm further into Dan's erection, positioning his face above his stomach once again, licking and sucking before biting down on the next roll, chewing and working his hand gradually onto Dan. Dan moaned at the friction, never enough. A baritone chuckle sounded from Phil's throat, and he ripped open another sauce packet to pour across Dan's collarbones. The dark liquid spilled into a pool above his clavicle, and Phil guided his tongue along Dan's torso again before reaching it, tongue lapping at the salty concoction of Dan's taste and the liquid, still tasting sushi in his mouth. Dan tilted his head back and exposed his pale, pretty neck. Phil bit down on his right collarbone and Dan let out a moan, Phil's hot tongue sending him into an unexpected trance. Phil sucked just above the bone, teeth teasing and tugging at the skin to leave a mark.

     Blue and purple threatened to surface as Phil bit more aggressively at Dan's skin, moaning lightly as he began working up his long neck. He licked a stripe up as his left hand wandered to Dan's underwear, slipping underneath and feeling the jut of his hip bones as they thrust forward, longing further igniting both of their bodies. Phil reached Dan's ear and nibbled it, teasing the lobe in between his teeth, feeling Dan's sigh against his flushed face. His sticky, salted lips tickled Dan's ear as he whispered harshly,

     “You know I've thought about this before. I've wanted this for a while.” His voice was gruff, desire rumbling through each syllable.

Dan's breath was raspy as he moaned,

      “R-really?” And without using his words, Phil brought his lips and tongue to Dan's, pushing deeper and gripping Dan's hips firmly as he did so. Dan could taste the sushi with the taste of Phil. It was a sensation he didn't expect to experience, but he enjoyed it more than he could have ever imagined.

      “Phil,” Dan said in between gasps for air from breathtaking kisses and bites, “my turn.”

Phil pulled back just enough to smile at Dan and offer an “alright.”

      Dan gripped Phil's waist and used his toned arms to turn him over in one breath, climbing over him and immediately going for the zipper of his skinny jeans, panting above Phil's shirtless form. Dan's strength sparked in Phil's veins even more desire to feel more of him, to fully explore this new experience. His thoughts were less coherent, however, just as Dan got into Phil's jeans and slid his hands underneath denim and cotton, pulling down Phil's remaining clothes eagerly. Phil reached a hand up to once again stroke Dan's prominent hip bones, skin like flames licking up his fingertips. Dan pressed his weight into Phil and gave him another kiss with fervour before finding his chopsticks and reaching to pinch the next roll, taking but a second to decide where to set it. The cool food felt strange on Phil's nipple, but he imagined what Dan's lips would feel like there and the strange feeling vanished. He felt the liquid being poured over his chest and before he knew what was next, Dan's tongue traced patterns around Phil's pectoral, tasting skin and salt and sweat. Phil sucked in a breath as Dan's lips lingered over the nub on his chest, then whimpered as teeth grazed over the skin there. He felt Dan smirk at his reaction. Damn. Dan was teasing him. But he was enjoying it. Before he could say anything, Dan's tongue and teeth were exploring the sushi roll on his chest. His bottom teeth caught Phil's nipple as he bit into the roll, tasting each texture and flavor. Phil watched Dan's face as he devoured the bite in near ecstasy. As he swallowed, Phil grasped Dan's broad shoulders and pulled him back down to kiss him, then bit at his neck even more than he had previously. Dan pressed a hand against Phil's chest,

     “Okay hold on I think I can do better than that.”

Phil raised and eyebrow, “Oh? Is that so? Show me what you got, Howell.” He winked just as Dan flipped him again, pressing his front into Phil's back and legs. Phil was speechless then, as Dan pulled his briefs the rest of the way and wriggled them down and off of Phil's pale legs. Dan's hand settled on one cheek of Phil's ass and he squeezed lightly. He ripped open another soy sauce packet and drizzled it down Phil's back. Phil shivered and his skin formed goose bumps from the chill and elation of it all.

     He felt a roll being placed at the based of his back, not far from where Dan's broad hand still cupped his ass, fingers pressing indents into the soft flesh there. His hips thrust onto Phil's as he bent down to bite the sushi, teeth teasing the skin just above Phil's buttocks. Phil sucked in a breath as he felt Dan's warm tongue suddenly on his spine, licking up and leaving suckling kisses every few inches. The fluffy curls against his forehead brushed Phil's smooth skin and tickled his waist as he gradually travelled upward, hands occupied with caressing Phil's pale thighs. The gentle but somehow firm touches were agonizing, and Phil felt a rush of heat in his abdomen, growing more and more apparent with every kiss, bite, and lick.

      Dan's focus moved to Phil's shoulders, leaving bites on every inch and sucking bruises into the silky skin. Phil hummed in pleasure and contentment, listening to Dan's hot breaths pant against his back and relishing the sensation of Dan's kiss-swollen lips and skilled tongue. Phil was lost in this experience when Dan adjusted his body again, leaving desperate kisses down his back and then buttocks, hands fiercely gripping at Phil's thighs. Dan's lips kissed along his thighs, sucked and nibbled until marks formed there, too. Phil tried his best to breathe, his mind muddled from this euphoria. Tongue smoothed over the bruises on his thighs and the heat was nearly unbearable. Phil allowed Dan to go further and further down until he had enough, turning over and pulling Dan to him, catching his warm mouth with his and using his hands to practically tear Dan's Calvin's from him. Kissing fervently and both now entirely exposed, Dan and Phil almost forgot about the sushi, hungry for something else entirely now.

     Their hands both wandered between them, gradually grasping at each other and remaining entangled on the couch, legs entwined, hands pursuing every inch of soft, sizzling skin, forms malleable and aroused beyond measure. Their tongues memorized the taste of each other. Dan was woodsy yet warm, salted ash, like coming home to a crackling fire in the fireplace. Phil was sweet, like vacation, feeling a fresh breeze wisp through your hair, fresh cotton and vanilla, as if you were always meant to be there. Their bodies connected and turned in perfect synchronicity.

     No matter how many times they were intimate, no matter how many times they deftly undressed each other, bit and tugged at skin, grasped with desperate hands, and kissed and licked like their life depended on it, they never tired of it. Sex was always different, and yet deliciously the same.

    Each moment had all blended into one, and Phil reached his peak, saccharine, sticky fluid spilling across Dan's chest. Their bodies were fevered, beads of sweat gathered at their foreheads and chests. Phil reached up to clutch Dan's hips as he climaxed, warmth spreading onto Phil's stomach as Dan practically collapsed on top of Phil then. They had been exhausted before, and now, desire expended and energy used for each other, they grew sleepier every minute.

     Phil's lithe arms reached around Dan's middle and they pulled into each other. Dan's head settled onto Phil's heaving chest, damp, brunet curls brushing the skin of his shoulder. Dan slung an arm across Phil, legs still entangled. Phil's ankle rubbed gently up and down Dan's leg subconsciously as they held each other. Their weary, long bodies sank into the cushions with no intention of getting up any time soon. They laid there trying to catch their breath, contented, sharing body heat, still unsure where one began and the other ended.

      This was bliss. Dan and Phil shared breath, skin, ecstasy, home, love. They were their own individuals with separate interests, separate career goals, separate projects. But their lives flowed together in harmony. Their life was together, together, together. They were together.

       Dan tilted his head up to place a delicate kiss on Phil's neck and jaw, smiling against the sweet skin. Phil grinned in response, turning his head to place his lips on Dan's once again, connecting them again, as if they could be any more connected.

      “Thank you. I love you.” Phil whispered, fondness seeping through his hushed tone.

Dan's arm tightened around Phil's waist,

      “I love you, too.”

The sultriness was gone. The heat simmered down to a warm. The friction became soft touches. But it was just as good. Just as beautiful.

      Dan's eyelids fluttered shut as heaviness possessed them. Phil flickered his ocean eyes to him, observing as his breathing grew steady on Phil's chest. Phil shut his eyes, as well, imagining the upcoming travel, the hotels, the people, the rehearsals, the work. But none of it mattered as much as this. As sleep trickled into his conscious and wrapped around his mind, the only words that mattered swirled in his thoughts: _we, us, ours, together, Dan._

      


End file.
